


Get Physical

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aerobics Hux, Clothing Kink, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Kylo is sure Hux is showing off for somebody in that skintight exercise number of his.Hux is sure that Kylo would enjoy rubbing off against the smooth spandex, while Hux is wearing it.





	Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely even proofread, I wrote it between 1:30 and 4:30 AM. Sorry everyone.

It had to be on purpose. That fucking outfit, so tight around the ass that when Hux bent to stretch out his hamstrings it was practically torture to watch, had to be a ploy of some kind. Kylo couldn’t decide what /for/, and wouldn’t countenance using the Force for something so trivial, and so was left stewing in his frustration. Hux had to know what seeing him in a painted-on unitard would do to the onlooker. Of course, Kylo would prefer it if it were black— sleek, sexy, perhaps with a wider, plunging neckline so Hux’s nipples would peek out— but the yellow, orange, and pink had... grown on him. The inclusion of the pink command cap was what really pushed it over the edge. If it were just a yellow striped unitard, Kylo might have ignored it. Even the knee socks, or occasionally /leg warmers/, could’ve been written off. It was the fucking hat, useless for a workout, present only for appearance, that made the outfit... well, it had so be something weird and kinky, right?

If it weren’t for the kriffing /hat/, Kylo could’ve gone on believing that Hux was LEGITIMATELY seeking physical fitness, rather than... well. Role-playing some bizarre spandex fetish material. He didn’t know for whose benefit the whole performance was, though. He didn’t think Hux was seeing anyone, and even if he were, would he really trot their sex life out in the open like that, going through a complicated series of stretches in the officer’s gym, lowering into the splits on the mat so Kylo could see his whole package snug in its spandex confinement? Was that the kind of person Hux was? It had never seemed that way, and besides, sometimes when Kylo entered the gym, Hux was there alone, on his stomach with his hands thrust back to grab his ankles and pull his body tight like a bow with a plucked string. So, was it entirely masturbatory then?

He confronted the problem head-on one day, as he racked his weights. 

“Why do you wear that command cap when you’re working out?” Kylo asked, toweling his face and hands. 

Hux glanced at him over his shoulder as he bent his legs into a figure 4 and leaned forward to grab his toe. 

“It’s part of the uniform,” Hux explained, but Kylo wasn’t buying it. 

“The pink is official, then?”

“Well I don’t want to get my dress cap sweaty, obviously. Still, I believe the shape of this cap confers my rank to anyone who should enter this gymnasium alongside me. The color is to differentiate it from my designated uniform, as, if you actually read the uniform handbook you’d know, allowing my official command cap to become dirty is mistreatment of a dress uniform.” 

Hux didn’t pause in his stretch as he said this.

“It could have been white,” Kylo pointed out. 

“That’s for admirals and directors,” Hux insisted.

“Grey?”

“And look like a junior officer? Certainly not!” Hux spat.

“Yellow then, to match the unitard,” Kylo offered, determined to catch Hux out.

“I’d look like a rubber duck.” 

Hux switched to the other leg, and Kylo only stared. 

“Is that why the outfit is yellow? To set it apart from your regular attire?” 

“It’s to set it apart in the laundry, so it doesn’t get mixed in with, say, the troopers’ underlayers. Imagine, if it were black, the first time I sent it to be laundered, I’d never see it again.”

Kylo grunted. He couldn’t believe it. Hux had thoroughly practical explanations for the most ridiculous thing. This... this changed things. 

“Why the sudden interest in my attire, Ren?” Hux asked, innocently enough. Kylo didn’t have an answer for him. 

“It’s just very different to how I’m used to seeing you,” he replied, after a pause. Kylo’s workout has been shot to hell. He’d been standing by the weights and doing nothing with them, allowing his body to cool down long before he would usually call it a day. 

“I should think so!” Hux returned, rolling onto his belly to press himself up into the snake position. “But you parade around in here, shirtless and bare-faced, so you’re one to talk.” 

“... I do sometimes train with my mask on, so it doesn’t limit me in battle,” Kylo corrected. 

“You must be a holy terror,” Hux quipped. “If you’re just going to stand there and gab, could you help me stretch my back?” He lowered his body flat to the floor again. “Lift my leg up and brace my shin flat against your belly, then lean slowly forward until you feel resistance.” 

Kylo hadn’t agreed to this, but obeyed anyway, wrapping his hands around Hux’s slim calf to get the man into the position he’d described. It put his ass on prominent display. He leaned into the stretch for Hux, and Hux let out a punched-out moan. 

“Ohhh, that stretch is so good,” Hux groaned. Kylo swallowed thickly. “My lower back just cracked, ahh, feels wonderful. I can’t do this stretch by myself.” He shifted into it as much as he could, making hitched sounds that had Kylo’s mouth going dry. “Could you do the other one for me?”

Kylo let Hux’s right leg down gently and picked up the left, eliciting the same luxurious moans as before. Surely /this/ had to be on purpose? 

“Oohhh, Ren,” Hux sighed. “Please more, push harder,” he begged, and Kylo held his breath. Hux’s knee was pressed right up against Kylo’s cock. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He leaned forward, stretching Hux in a way that looked painful, but Hux only cooed into his mat. “I wish I could have you stretch me all the time. I’d be so loose, and limber. You can put my leg down now.” 

Kylo set it down slowly, saying nothing. Hux noticed. 

“You’ve been rather quiet,” he stated, rolling onto his back and propping himself up on his elbows. “Would you like me to stretch you now?” 

Kylo shook his head. Hux clicked his tongue in mild annoyance. 

“Come on, out with it. We’ve worked together long enough I can tell when you’re holding your tongue. Have you got more comments about my wardrobe?”

Kylo chewed his lip. “Not exactly.”

“Do you think it’s unbecoming?” 

He couldn’t help it. He looked Hux up and down, and knew it wasn’t at all subtle. “No,” he said finally, and Hux lifted his brows. 

“Do you... think it’s a good look for me?” 

This was a guarded question, and they’d been working together long enough that Kylo knew when Hux was trying not to show his hand. Time to call his bluff.

“To be honest with you, this whole time I thought you were showing off for someone,” Kylo answered evenly. 

Hux sat upright. “What?! In this? For whom?!” 

He seemed utterly shocked, and Kylo shrugged. “I assumed you’d begun seeing someone. One of your officers, I thought, because they’re the only others with access to this gymnasium.” 

“Well I haven’t,” Hux shot back. “Honestly you thought /this/ was my idea of showing off? I’m well aware that yellow isn’t my color, Ren.” He shook his head. “I can’t imagine why you even thought that. Who could I possibly be showing off for? There’s no one here but the two of us. Unless. Oh. Ren.” He stood, met Kylo’s eyes, brushed his fingertips just slightly against Kylo’s bare chest. “Did you hope I was showing off for you? Was this skintight unitard /doing it for you/?” 

His voice was silky smooth, and alarm bells rang in Kylo’s mind. “I didn’t think you were showing off for me,” he replied honestly. “I did think the addition of a /pink/ command cap made it all some kind of kinky role play outfit, though. I just wasn’t sure what you were getting up to.” 

“You have a filthy mind,” Hux declared, trailing one finger down Kylo’s sternum. Leaning past Kylo and sliding his hand down Kylo’s side, he reached for an equipment rack, and picked up a jump rope. “But then, so do I.” He folded the jump rope in two, pulled it taut so it snapped against itself. “Tell me now, Ren. Are you enticed by this outfit?” 

Kylo looked at him, then pulled at the scooped neck of the unitard, exposing Hux’s small pink nipples to the air. “Yes.” 

Hux licked his lips. “Lock the door, then.” 

Kylo did, outstretching a hand to force the bolt into place. Hux rolled his eyes, but stood at attention, as prim and commanding as he ever was on the bridge. 

“Strip,” Hux instructed, and Kylo looked around a moment, surprised Hux would just dive in like this. When Hux cleared his throat though, impatient, Kylo threw his reservations to the wind and began lowering his leggings and underwear together. Once he’d kicked them to the side and straightened up, Hux began marching in a slow circle around him, sizing him up. “Nice shoulders, firm arse, thick muscular thighs, broad pectorals...” He came around to stand in front of him again, pinched Kylo’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, and looked into his eyes. “This face, too, I could stand to see more of. And oh,” with the plastic handles of the jump rope, he lifted Kylo’s cock from where it lay against his thigh, “what’s this?” He pushed it this way and that almost clinically, not touching it with his bare hands but using the jump rope like it was a medical instrument. Kylo didn’t know how to react. “I want you to get yourself hard for me,” Hux demanded. “Here, you may use this.” 

From the pink zipper bag slung around his waist, he drew a small brown transparisteel bottle. 

“Not too much though, that’s expensive,” he amended. Kylo took the bottle and sniffed its contents. It appeared to be some kind of oil with a crisp, woodsy scent. 

“What is it?” Kylo asked, unsure if it should go someplace sensitive. 

“An oil I use after the sonic, for my hands and anyplace else that gets chafed when I exercise. It’s safe, don’t you worry.” 

Kylo nodded and let a little pool in his hand. He couldn’t believe he was about to stand there and masturbate for Hux, while Hux still had even his hat on. But, when Kylo looked at him, Hux’s eyes were sharp and intent, watching his hands. Kylo gave him the bottle back, and spread the oil between his palms to warm it, before lowering one to his cock and giving it a slow stroke. Hux swallowed audibly, and Kylo sped his hand, hardening fast under Hux’s hungry stare. He didn’t know where this was going, or what Hux planned to do with that jump rope, but once he was fully hard, passing his palm over and over the sensitive tip, it didn’t much matter /what/ Hux did so long as he touched him soon. 

“Good enough,” Hux said, holding up a hand. “Now, lie down on the mat, on your back, and if you’re good, I’ll let you have your hands, but if you’re not, I’ll tie them with this jump rope.”

“And what constitutes being good?” Kylo asked. Hux slung the rope around Kylo’s neck and yanked him so they were nose to nose.

“Doing what I say, when I say it. Now. Down.” He pushed Kylo’s shoulder, and Kylo dutifully got to his knees before laying back. “That’s it, Ren.” The rope was still threaded behind his neck, and Hux held the handles like reins. “You like this outfit?” He straddled Kylo’s legs, standing over him imperiously. “Would you like to grid against me in it, come all over the fabric, make me come in my pants?”

Kylo felt his face heat immediately. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he nodded. Gracefully, Hux lowered himself to his knees, poised just over Kylo’s cock. 

“You’re going to completely ruin this outfit, you know,” Hux said, as he moved his hips so Kylo’s wet tip brushed the fabric. Kylo could see the outline of Hux’s hard cock through the thin material, wanted to reach out and touch it, but was mesmerized by the slow gyrations of Hux’s hips, just barely touching him. The yellow fabric was completely unforgiving, and showed every spot where Hux smeared Kylo’s precome into it. Kylo shuddered our a heavy breath, and got a thin smile in response. “Oh, Ren,” Hux murmured, delighted. “You’re going to enjoy this.”

He’d dropped the jump rope, and reached down to stroke Kylo’s lower belly, down to his cock, up to his tip. He lowered himself down, pressed Kylo tight against him, and began grinding hard into Kylo’s cock and his own hand. Kylo gasped aloud. Trapped between Hux’s unyielding hand and the hot line of his cock in the spandex was such a strange feeling. There wasn’t any lubrication but the spandex was slinky enough that it was smooth against his skin, moved with him. This was not at all what he’d expected. He gripped the mat hard to keep himself from grabbing Hux’s hips and forcing him down.

“Talk to me, Ren. You’ve barely said anything this whole time.”

“I can’t,” Kylo admitted. “I’m just. Ugh, fuck Hux...” He rolled his hips up, thrusting into the channel between Hux’s hand and his clothes cock. He would probably be raw and chafed after this but the thought of seeing the hard bulge of Hux’s cock in the fabric, splattered with Kylo’s come, was enough to keep his hips going hard against Hux’s. “I want to see you stain your outfit. It’s gonna show up so dark on the yellow. Gonna, fuck... be so obvious. Wish I could watch you walk around like that,” Kylo panted. 

“It’s going to be such a mess,” Hux agreed. “Plus your come all over me, rubbed in where you won’t be able to keep yourself from rutting against me even as you streak my clothes with your release.” 

Kylo moaned aloud, sped his pace. “I’d do it on your real uniform too,” he grit out. “All over your jodhpurs, your, fuck, your shiny belt buckle. I want to cover you in it.”

Hux whined, his eyelashes fluttering as he seemed to picture it.

“Can I touch you, Hux? Or will you tie me up?”

Hux only nodded, whole body pitched into bucking against Kylo’s cock. Kylo immediately reached for Hux’s ass, hauled him down so Hux had to catch himself with both hands on either side of Kylo’s head. Kylo growled, holding Hux’s hips against his as he rubbed against him at a painful pace, chasing an orgasm that was coming far more quickly than he would have expected. He craned his neck, pressed his mouth to Hux’s. 

Hux didn’t expect the kiss, jolted, but moaned helplessly when Kylo caught his lower lip with his teeth. He melted against Kylo, letting his hips be guided, fell into the kiss hungrily. 

“Gonna come,” Kylo warned. His fingers dug into Hux’s ass, spread it open inside the confines of the unitard. “Gonna smear my come all over you,” he promised. 

Hux nodded, tucking his face into Kylo’s neck. Kylo felt the pink cap mashed up against his cheek, felt the stretch of the fabric under his fingers, felt Hux’s cock straining against his, and roared as he came, crushing Hux’s hips to his, fucking into the slick slide of the come-wet spandex until he couldn’t take it anymore, and had to look. He pushed Hux upright by the shoulders, watched his cock pulsing thick come onto the ruined fabric. 

“Stars, look at you, Hux. Look how filthy. You’re stained all the way up to your nipples.”

Hux looked down, witless, red-faced, at the dark stains and white streaks all up his front. 

“Oh,” he gasped, bucking hard, as another wet stain began to spread, his hips jolted sporadically as he came in his pants, high sounds spilling from him. Kylo reaches between Hux’s spread legs, rubbed Hux through it, spreading the stain around, feeling how wet and sticky the fabric became as Hux shook and let go completely, throwing his head back. The hat had fallen off and his hair was a mess, his lips wet and open, the neckline of the outfit pulled down to expose his nipples, then the absolute mess that was his front shined a bit in the fluorescent light, glistening with their combined come. Hux shuddered, last throes wracking his body as his come thoroughly soaked his outfit. 

“You’re gorgeous like this, Hux,” Kylo told him, still rubbing him gently, still spreading the wetness around. Only when Hux began pushing at his wrist did he stop, and lean back on his elbows. His own abdomen was streaked with come as well, but it was nothing compared to the debauched picture Hux made, coming back to himself after coming hard, trying to comb fingers through his hair, assessing the damage to his outfit with a look of bemused wonder. Kylo petted a hand down one of Hux’s thighs, and Hux shifted back to let Kylo up. 

Sitting on the floor in his mess, Hux was quiet for a long time, even though, to be fair, he’d started this. 

“Would you like to get in the sonic?” Kylo suggested, offering Hux a hand up. Hux allowed himself to be pulled unsteadily to his feet. 

“I’m halfway tempted to get in fully dressed, though I’m not sure the sonic would do anything to salvage all of this.” 

Kylo appraised him again. 

“Mm. Also it would be a shame to see all of our hard work destroyed so soon.” 

Hux gave him a flat look. “What do you expect me to do, keep my work out clothes like this?”

Kylo shrugged, heading naked toward the showers. “I’m sure you have others. Or you could get some new ones.” 

“Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Maybe a leotard with those high leg holes?” 

Kylo turned, fixed Hux with a heated stare. “Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.”

“Ha-ha, you bloody fetishist. Next time I really will tie you up.” 

Kylo wheeled on him, scooped him into his arms for a needy kiss. “Wear a leotard with those high-cut leg holes and I might let you,” he said. “And don’t forget the hat.”


End file.
